


Fly

by writer_person



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 16:06:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2074446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writer_person/pseuds/writer_person
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it's Eren's turn to glide with the best, he runs into a great problem..</p>
<p>He can't fly yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fly

"Eren, are you ready?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good.." Levi breathes in slow, then out calmly. He jumps up, taking flight to the rooftops. 

Eren furrows his brows, not knowing they would be gliding today. He can't, the thing is...

He can't fly.

Levi lands gracefully ontop the shelf of the wood, looking behind himself with a crossed expression. "Eren, come on!"

Eren frets, looking back and forth. He's been stalling, canceling these types of lessons. But, today; they came back to haunt him.

"Euhm, sir... I euhm.."

Levi groans, diving back down. His wings spread out afar, wide angel like clouds. He touchs down infront of Eren, shifting his weight as he glares at him.

Anger wasn't the right emotion for this situation. Aggravation, that's the word.

"What's wrong with you..? I thought you said-"

"I can't fly , sir." Eren sighs, lowering his head to gaze upon the silver pavement. Embarrassment, agitation, he can't even get close to how he feels.

"So you lied to me? For what reason did you do that for?" Levi cocks a thin brow, not understanding the boy at the moment. What was so embarrassing about not being able to fly? Or so he thought, that's not the reason.

"Mike and Hange san... you always fly with them... Mikasa too! I thought of I said I could, you'd fly with me too, I just had to learn-"

"Were you trying to impress me?" Levi smirks a bit, finding this very amusing. Eren was a good kid, with good intentions. He knew Eren probably had thing for him, yet he always played the oblivious role.

Eren feels his neck and ears grow hot, head snapping to the side. "I ... uh.. euhm... Not-"

"Come here, Eren." Levi's eyes show determination, he wasn't letting him off that easy. He's been waiting way too long.

Eren raises his head, nodding as he moves closer. Once side by side with him, Levi grabs ahold of his arm, and takes off into the air.

Eren's eyes go bugged, not used to the feeling; especially not like this! "S-sir?!? What are you-"

"Fly, Eren." Levi gives him a subtle look, which Eren knew without a doubt, turned into a small smile. He furrows his brows, letting go of Eren's arm once they were high enough. 

Eren starts to freefall; velvet, black wings useless against the winds. He starts off slow, but if feels as if the whole world has stopped for his demise.

"Open your wings and fly!" Levi grits his teeth, watching the teen with bits of worry stabbing at his heart.

Eren holds in a much needed breath, closing his eyes. 'Just open your wings, just open..' His eyes snap open as he lets out a grunt, wings forcing apart as he pops up from the effect. He shudders violently, the pain creeping up his spine.

I.... oh!" Eren lets his eyes widen, along with his mouth as a grin overtakes him. Flying, he was flying. He then looks up, seeing Levi just hovering there. He grins a bit more, trying to move. 

Wait... how do you move? 

He starts to struggle, flipping around in thin air, trying to get up. It's only until Levi notices, that's when he gets help.

He furrows his brows at the sound of the air being whipped, but looks up with a sheepish expression. "Hehe.. look sir.. I'm uh.. shredding?"

Levi floats above him, arms crossed with a funny look. "So stupid.." He whispers out in a tease, undoing his arms to tug on Eren's again. "Come on."

Eren blinks, starting to freak out a bit, scared to have the other let go. "Wait, sir! How do I do that?"

Levi gazes softy at him, puffing out sweet air. "You have to want to, can't be scared. Just glide, Eren."

And that's what he does.

"I.. eheee!" Eren flips again, limbs flailing as he gets used to it. He chuckles neevously, looking back to Levi. "Like this?" He asks, swooping up a bit wobbly. 

Levi, for once, gives him half a smile; enough to melt away all the grey clouds. "Close enough. Come on, let's go back." He pays attention to the disappointed look on Eren's face, and chuckles a bit. "don’t worry, I'm dragging your ass back out here tomorrow morning. "

With a smile, Eren nods, and they fly off back in the direction of the HQ.

Well, they were sort of flying. More like Levi fluttering along while Eren bumps around, crashing into him a few times; earning him a gentle shove in the correct direction.

**Author's Note:**

> A wingfic
> 
> Hope ya like cx


End file.
